


Safe Harbor

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30), XxTheSnakesMinxxX30



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awkward Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Sisters, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30
Summary: Post maze runner movies. Story takes place in the safe haven and explains what happens next in the weeks, months years after everything. As one of the Glader's family members is found, how will this change the course for the others?
Relationships: Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Clint/Jeff (Maze Runner), Minho/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), frypan/harriet
Kudos: 2





	1. Safe Harbor Chapter 1

Safe Harbor Chapter 1  
A/N: Yet another plot bunny that surfaced in my crazy mind. Theme song for this chapter is Young by Hollywood Undead. 

Thomas put the finishing touches on the carved-out names that represented the lives that were lost in the war against Wicked and the flare. It was the same thing they had done in the Glade when a Glader passed, and he couldn’t help but brush his finger lightly over their names, each one special and meaning something different to him. Teresa. Newt. They were among many others. Many of the Gladers and subjects hadn’t survived to reach the safe haven. But now, the ones that had would have to learn to move on without them. 

He felt a hand gently clamp down on his shoulder and he turned to see Minho watching him carefully. The others hadn’t known what really happened to Newt the day he died, but there was an unsaid sadness that hung in the air no matter where they went. It was like that for a lot of them. Everyone had lost someone. Or something. Minho shook his head and brought Thomas into a tight embrace. “You silly shank. They would’ve wanted you to continue on living. Not stand here and stare at some names on a rock.” Thomas felt tears sting his eyes, but he held them back as he clutched onto his friend like a lifeline. “I just can’t believe they’re not here.” He murmured as Minho nodded and looked out over the vast sea that lay behind them. The sun was just about to set, and dinner would be served any minute. Giving a small shrug, he nodded into Thomas’ shoulder. “Yeah. I know, shank. I know.” 

It was just then that the dinner bell rang and both boys broke apart to head towards the large bonfire that was already lit and glowing in the fading sunlight. Gally met them on their way to the bonfire and the three of them continued to walk in a comfortable silence. As soon as they arrived at the bonfire, they all fell into line with the other survivors as they made their way towards where the food was being served. Frypan and some of the other kitchen staff from the Glade had survived and was helping eagerly serve up the hungry survivors. Thomas went through the motions of the evening with a newfound numbness that he knew would linger long after they had arrived in the safe haven. As the waves crashed on the shore below them, Gally pursed his lips together in concern. A storm was brewing on the horizon and they would need to set up shelter sooner rather than later. 

There hadn’t been much progress when it came to building shelters or anything really at all since they arrived, and he knew that getting a team together to change that should be his top priority. Especially with the way the clouds were starting to look. At this rate, rain wouldn’t be far behind them. Glancing back at Thomas and Minho, he couldn’t help but wonder if more than one storm was brewing, and not just in the skies above them.


	2. Safe Harbor Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I apologize. But I also realize that I'm going to not hold back with my usual smutty romance content, so with that being said, the rating has been upped to Explicit because there will be adult themes/scenarios introduced without holding back. I have an idea of where this story will be going, but we'll see how and when it gets there. Lol Enjoy.

Safe Harbor Chapter 2

Gally’s instinct was right and it began to rain almost as soon as they had finished dinner.

He ended up having both Thomas and Minho help him round up the small group of survivors and prioritize what needed to get done first. 

He noticed it was an awfully small group and there were far more boys than there were girls which would probably in his opinion, make settling in a tad more difficult. 

The boys who had survived from his group were not Builders by any means, and the ones who were from other groups looked frail and anything but what he needed to get things done around their sorry excuse for a camp.

He let out a sigh of frustration, and rubbed at his temples as a headache began to build with each sound of thunder coming from the skies. 

They had all survived but it would take an awful lot more to survive even the night, and they all had to get it together fairly soon or he was certain things would end badly before they even really got started.

He turned in a slow circle, looking around with eagle like eyes at the area that they now called home, which seemed to have a beach, a sprawling grassy terrain area, and in the distance, he squinted and wasn’t sure but thought he could make out some sort of tree line or forest entrance. 

Pursing his lips together, he clapped his hands before whistling to get Minho’s attention.

“Hey, there’s some trees I think back there. Let’s take a team and head over there to do some scouting for materials and such. If it is a forest, we can gather some logs to build a shelter with.”

Minho nodded in agreement as Thomas made his way over to where they both stood in the midst of what seemed like utter chaos.

The wind had started howling as rain poured down on all of them with no mercy and no sign of letting up anytime soon. 

Thomas had instructed the girls to keep each other safe and warm for now, and opted to take the strongest looking of the boys, which in turn seemed to be just them and Frypan, and Clint, with Jeff opting to stay behind to watch over the girls.

Jeff nodded to them as they left, and went about fussing over the state of the female population that they had currently. 

The others, the surviving members of Group A began their trek through the storm over to where they thought Gally had a seen a tree line.

The rain was so thick, they could barely see each other much less what was in front of them as they walked for what felt like ages. 

“Sure you weren’t imagining things, Captain?” Minho shouted out to be heard over the roaring wind and rain.

Gally shook his head firmly and wiped the raindrops from his eyes, blinking furiously trying to see what was in front of them. 

“I’m sure of what I saw, Min. It was there. Just far away. I’m sure we’ll reach it soon. It’s just a matter of time.” 

He was sure that Minho was grumbling to himself in some way, complaining about whether or not Gally had truly seen trees or was just hallucinating because of all the excitement that they day had held for them.

Thomas had kept up right beside Gally and held his hand over his eyes, desperately keeping an eye out for any sign of anything in front of them.

It was then that he saw it.

A line of thick pine trees only a few yards away.

His eyes widened and he pointed in the direction.

“I see it! Gally’s right. There’s a forest right there. It’s not too far away. Only a couple of yards at the most. Come on, let’s get to it before the storm gets worse.”

They all picked up speed and raced towards the trees, one after another finally crossing the forest’s dark threshold.

As soon as they crossed the tree line and entered the forest, they all were suddenly aware that something was definitely different about this particular forest.

For one thing, it was no longer raining inside the trees.

And it was also, pitch black in darkness, making it hard for any of them to tell what was inside. 

“What the fuck?” Minho murmured as he came to stand beside Thomas, Gally and the others. 

“How is that even possible? Wasn’t it raining just a minute ago over there?” Clint exclaimed in awe as Gally felt in his gut, a feeling that wasn’t unfamiliar but definitely not welcome at this point in time. 

It often was the signal that something, was not right about whatever was happening to them. And he knew, from experience that it was right, every single time.

“Let’s just be careful, yeah? Take it slow….One step at a-“

It was then that they made their biggest mistake. 

The sounds of rope and snapping mechanisms sounded around them as Gally let out a yelp of surprise and heard the others do the same as he and the others were hoisted into the air, appearing to caught in some sort of hanging netted trap. 

“What the fuck?” He heard Minho exclaim again as Gally panted and realized he was now hanging upside down in a net.

“Is everyone still alive?” Thomas called out weakly as he too found himself hanging awkwardly in a net beside both Gally and Minho. 

Clint and Frypan seemed to be hanging about in their own net a few feet away from them.

A chorus of weak yes’s and yeah’s sounded making them feel more at ease despite the fact that they were now trapped for however long.

“Traps? Set by who? Who the fuck else is here but us?” Minho wondered aloud, as both Gally and Thomas pondered the same question. 

“It appears we’re not the only ones who sought safety in the trees.” Gally murmured darkly as he felt Thomas finally give up struggling beside him and let his body just hang limply in the net.

“And what do you suggest we do about that?” He heard the boy say as his voice filled with the exhaustion, he knew they all felt. 

“Guess we wait till morning and find out.” Gally said as he heard a chorus of groans in response. 

Settling into being as comfortable as he could, seeing as how he was hanging upside down, he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, wondering how on earth they bloody had done it again and got caught up in yet another mess.


End file.
